I've Been Bad Mr Cullen
by tothis44beat
Summary: Bella Swan is having naughty dreams about a certain green eyed teacher. What will happen when he needs to talk to her about a test she's been failing? AH, Lemons, a bit OCC. My first fanfic. Be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING! I just use her characters for my sick, perverted thoughts! Oh and I also don't own any references to Sex and the City!**

**My first fan-fiction so review and if it's crap tell me! if you like it tell me! Tell me anything!  
**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What the fuck?! I rolled over, grabbed my alarm clock and threw it against the wall. It made a very satisfying shattering sound, just before I realized I needed it to be working. After mentally slapping my forehead I rolled out of my bed to head off to the shower.

Feeling very sexually frustrated and pissed off, I let the hot water relax my muscles. My stupid, and now broken, alarm clock had disrupted my dream. The figure that had been haunting my dreams for months now was none other than my sex on legs chemistry teacher, Mr Edward Cullen.

At the start of the school year he had strolled into class and with striking, emerald eyes looked straight at me with a sexy ass smirk on his perfect lips. Ever since that moment unless I went over 24 hours without seeing him my panties had never seemed to stay dry. He was tall, around 6'1" I'd guess, with long, well toned arms, long, lean legs and bronze hair which practically screamed sex hair. Once when he was stretching, his shirt rode up to reveal the bottom of a six pack which ran down to a perfect 'V', disappearing into his pants. That was a particularly uncomfortable day for me and my underwear.

I hopped out the shower, quickly got dressed in a white tee, plaid skirt and small heels and grabbed some breakfast after I realized I was running late. I quickly looked myself over before I ran out the door. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and I am the epitome of plain. I have plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, and I'm not very pretty.

Three sharp honks came from my front yard and I flew out the door into my best friend's yellow Porsche.

My best friend is Alice Brandon. She has short black hair that sticks out in every direction creating a halo around her head, not very tall with pixie like features. She has been my best friend ever since she stuck up for me after Jacob Black pulled my hair in grade 1. She is also the only one who knows about my obsession with my sex-on-legs teacher and thinks that as my best friend she has the right to tease me any chance she can get.

"So, how was the sex dream last night?" She asked with a big smile, speeding off to Forks High School the bane of our teenage existence.

"Brutally interrupted by my alarm clock, so naturally I threw it at the wall and it smashed beautifully," I replied, throwing a fake, infomercial smile her way as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Now, now. No need to take it out on the alarm clock it didn't do anything wrong! It's not its fault that you're dreaming about your teacher in inappropriate ways. Bella your father would be shocked!" She said to me with a mock-shocked look on her face, pulling into the car park.

"You're so full of shit! I'll see you at lunch." I yelled at her, running to English. I should have known that running was a bad idea as I am so clumsy I'm virtually disabled, when I tripped over a non-existent fault in the concrete, not paying attention to the pavement. As I was preparing to hit the ground, I felt a pair of long, warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see the very pair of piercing, green eyes that had been starring in my dreams every night for the entire year.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" Mr Cullen asked with obvious amusement in his eyes and a crooked grin on his lips. _Must... fight... urge to kiss sexy teacher!_

"Yeah I'm fine," I said standing back up with his help, "Just being my usual clumsy self." I looked up at him half-laughing.

"Well I'll see you in chemistry," he replied with a wink before running off.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

* * *

After three, long, uncomfortable lessons I walked into chemistry to see Mr Cullen sitting at his desk, filing through some papers, looking up at me briefly. I sat down at my desk in the front row and pulled out my books when I heard a voice that had annoyed me all year.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Mike asked with a big, hopeful smile on his face. Mike had been asking me out all year and I was fucking sick of it. He had short blonde hair which had been badly styled to look like Mr Cullen's, blue eyes and a round face. He would have been attractive if I was a blonde bimbo who wanted to be on the cheer-leading squad however I was far from that. I shrugged, hoping he would sense that I didn't want to talk to him, however he didn't sense a goddamn thing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight? We could go see that new vampire movie."

"Gee, Mike. I dunno..." I looked away from him to Mr Cullen and shot him a 'Help Me!' look. He took one look at me and chuckled while shaking his head almost as if to say 'You're on your own'. I glared at him which only caused him to laugh harder, suddenly I came up with a brilliant excuse and spread an evil across my face. "Actually Mr Cullen said that he was gonna help me with my college applications tonight so I can't go out. Isn't that right Mr Cullen?"

He just looked at me with a half smile, half shocked look on his face and said, "Um... Yes that's correct. Mike go to your assigned seat so that I can start the lesson."

Mike got up with a quiet 'hmpf' and went and sat back down in his chair near the back of the classroom. I sat back in my chair with a very smug look on my face as Mr Cullen sat up from his chair, chuckling with a crooked smile on his face as he begun to start the lecture.

Halfway through he handed us back our test from a week ago. I groaned as I saw a big fat D- on my test along with lots of red crosses indicating what I had done wrong. I placed my head in my hands as I realized this was the only subject I wasn't getting an A in. In fact I was failing and it was all because I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying only that it sounded like velvet coming out of his perfect, pink lips.

"Right, you don't have any homework over the weekend, but I expect you to look over the material we've covered this week. Miss Swan, please stay behind." Great, I'm gonna be scolded by my hot teacher. _I wonder if I'll get a spanking..._ WHOA! Down Bella! I moved my chair so that it was close to his desk.

"Now Bella..." he got up out of his chair and walked over to the door, closing it quietly before moving in front of it to what I thought I heard was him locking the door, but why would he do that? "... We are both fully aware that you're a smart girl, so my question is... Why are you failing my class?" He moved his chair to sit a few feet away from me with nothing in the way. He looked over at me with obvious concern in his eyes and his voice. "If you pass the end of year exam you'll pass this course and still be able to get into college, but you're really gonna have to start paying attention to what I say during class. I don't want to be the reason you can't get into college."

I looked up into his eyes and without even thinking I said the one thing I have been trying to contain the whole year. "I can't pay attention to what you're saying because all I think about is how I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me hard!" I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, having only one coherent though in my mind. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...._

His eyes widened and darkened as his mouth dropped open a little just enough to let his perfect tongue slide out and lick his lips as his eyes darted from my mouth back to my eyes. "Bella..." His voice dropped an octave making it husky and incredibly arousing. At that precise moment I decided that I didn't give a flying fuck about the fact that he was my teacher. I needed him. Now.

I jumped off my seat and ran over to him jumping on his lap, straddling him as I crushed my lips to his. I freaked out momentarily when there was nothing from his frozen lips until he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his lips against mine. It was pure heaven. His lips moved perfectly against mine as his hands cupped my ass and moved me closer to him, my pussy grinding into his huge, very obvious erection. I slowly opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he shocked me by sliding his tongue into my open mouth and massaging his tongue against mine. He tasted like mint, musk and most importantly.. Man. I moaned and we broke apart after we both realized we needed oxygen to live.

"Bella... I need you so fucking badly, but we can't do this. Your not old enough and I could lose my job." He looked deeply into my eyes, smoldering them.

"First of all, I'm 18. I am old enough. Secondly, we can do this. No one comes back here during lunch time and you can't see or get into this room if the door is locked." I contradicted. "Please..." I looked directly into his eyes hopefully conveying all the lust that I had bottled up for the past 100 years or so, "I need you so badly." I highlighted my need by grinding into his erection.

He looked deeply into my eyes, his lust pouring out of them. An unknown emotion flickered across perfect face before he smiled my favorite crooked smile then made his way to my neck, inhaling deeply before attacking my neck with his mouth. I moaned loudly and continued to grind into his lap, desperate for some kind of friction between my legs. "Miss Swan, you've been very bad," he stated making my panties even more soaked. "You haven't been paying attention in class and you've been fantasizing about me sexually. I think you need to be punished don't you Miss Swan?" I moaned even louder as he picked me up and stood us both up. "You've been failing in class Miss Swan and I think you need to do some extra credit work don't you?"I nodded, unable to trust my own voice as I realized all my fantasies about the man that stood before me were going to come true.

He tore my shirt off and started to lick and suck at my breasts as I wound my fingers into his hair. His expert hands slid around my back unclasping my bra and discarding the piece of offending material onto the floor. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked his hard. I groaned and threw my head back. _This is just what I needed! Hard and rough... _He continued his assault on my breasts until he suddenly stopped and looked me directly in the eye. "Get on your knees Miss Swan. Now." He said it with such authority that all I could do was whimper and comply. I dropped to my knees grabbing my shirt and putting it below my knees as a pillow before I looked up at him, but not before I took a long, hard look at the enormous bulge in his pants.

"Now be a good little girl and pull out my cock." He said patting my hair. I instantly unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. My eyes widened at the sight before me. His cock was... huge. It was, to quote Samantha from Sex and the City 'Dickalious'. "Good girl, now take it between those lovely pink lips of yours and suck it like a good little girl," He told me and I couldn't help, but do exactly what he said. I took his cock into my hands and ran my tongue along the base before licking my lips and pulling as much as I could into my mouth.

"Oh god... Your mouth is so hot..." He moaned while putting his hand on the back of my head and helping me set a steady rhythm. He thrusted slightly into my mouth while I worked him with my mouth and tongue. Pretty soon he was moaning and grunting loudly and started to pick up the pace in my mouth. "Oh god Bella I'm so close..." He warned, but I didn't care. I wanted him to come into my mouth, to taste his sweet cum.

"Bella... Bella... Oh god.... I'm.. I'm...I" And with that he came into my mouth. His hot liquid pouring into my mouth. He tasted so good and I swallowed it up greedily. I looked up at him through my lashes and pulled him out of my mouth with a 'pop'. I smiled up at him as he grinned back at me. "Good girl, now lay on your back on the desk and spread your pretty little legs open for me." I couldn't help, but comply. I laid down on my back on his desk and spread my legs open. He grinned down at my pussy which was still covered by my panties and, what I'm sure was a wet spot, was on display for him. He slid his hands up my legs and when he reached for my underwear he slid them down slowly, licking his way down my legs.

"Hmmm... I can see you are so wet and ready for me." He said to me while drawing one finger from my clit down to my entrance and quickly darted one finger in and out of me. I whimpered, desperate for more contact.

"I'm always wet for you Mr Cullen. You always make me so wet." I said with an innocent look on my face. He dropped his head down and took one long lick along my folds, flicking my clit a few times with his tongue. My back arched up and I moaned while entwining my fingers in his hair.

"Well then you should be rewarded for being so wet," He smiled his sexy crooked grin and brought his tongue to my clit again. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves and slid two fingers inside my eager hole. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer to me as he chuckled against my hot wet core. He was so very, very good as he pounded my cunt with his fingers and curled them up to hit my 'g' spot and sucked on my clit.

"Oh Edward... I'm so close... I'm soooo close," I moaned out pulling his hair as I drove my core into his face. He chuckled and bit down on my clit and I screamed out as my body rocked with the most intense orgasm of my life. He continued his ministrations as I rode out the waves of intense pleasure and drank my juices. As soon as I calmed down I looked down to see him sucking my juices off his fingers and moaning at the taste, I was instantly wet again.

He picked me up gently, turned me around and placed me on my front, my breasts pressing against the wooden desk. "Is this what you you dreamed about?" He breathed into my ear. I nodded and whimpered as a felt him place his head at my entrance. "Did you dream about me taking you from behind on my desk with you sweet pussy on display for me?"

"Oh god yes! Please Mr Cullen... Please fuck me hard." I could feel him waiting I looked up at him curiously as figured why he hadn't taken me yet. "Don't worry I've been on the pill ever since I first met you." I told him blushing slightly at the thought of how long I had wanted him. He groaned and started sliding himself into me very slowly.

"Mother fucker... your so fucking tight!" He stopped and gasped once he reached my barrier, the only thing holding my virginity. "Shit Bella. You didn't tell me you were a fucking virgin. Do you still want to do this?" I nodded and he bent over and tenderly whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." With that he thrust all the way into me as I gasped out at the pain. It hurt like a mother fucker, but I was glad to get it out of the way. After the pain started to subside I wiggled against him, needing to feel something... anything! He started moving in and out of me slowly and quickly my pain turned into extreme pleasure. I started moaning his name out in a chant like state at the same time his groans filled the air.

I felt my second orgasm coming and he must have felt it too because he slid his hand down to furiously rub my clit. "Harder... Oh god fuck me harder!" I cried out and he started to drive into me harder while picking up the pace.

"Oh god Bella... Come for me... So tight... Come for me my Bella... Come now!" With his words I screamed out his name and my pussy clamped down on his rock, hard cock. He cried out my name and few short thrusts later he came inside me, spurting his hot liquid inside me. We both collapsed in a hot, sweaty mess on his desk, gasping for air.

"Wow..." I said as we continued to catch our breath.

"Wow is an understatement." He replied, slightly groaning as he pulled out of me. He handed me a few tissues to clean myself up then promptly throwing them in the bin once I had cleaned up. We put our clothes back on, I fixed up my hair and he wiped the lip gloss off his lips and smiled crookedly at me. "Now I believe I have to help you with your college applications this afternoon," his grin widened, revealing his perfect teeth.

"Oh yes Mr Cullen. I'll... Cum... To your office after my last lesson shall I?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you." I skipped out of the room, willing the next two lessons to move past very quickly.

_That was better than any sex dream..._

_

* * *

_

**So How was that? please review and if you'd like to edit it for me just let me know! So far I have no one editing for me and I'm terrible at grammar!**_  
_


	2. AN

After much deep and profound brain things inside my head (ha! who doesn't love Madagascar!) I've decided that this will only be a one shot! I'm not fond of B&E's with a teacher that just goes on and on.

However thanks to Miss xoxocullenluverxoxo I've decided that I may do a sweaty gym teacher Edward one!** Mmmmm Sweaty Edward!**

**If anyone had any one shot requests send me a message and I'll see what I can do!** I'm gonna do a few more one shots before I try doing a full blown story. Practice makes perfect!

Luvvvvv **tothis44beat :)**

**1st october - Have started sweaty edward! stay tuned!  
**


End file.
